toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Toji Summer Vacation: Struggle Arc
Event Duration: July 23, 2018 12:00 PM - July 30, 2018 11:59 PM (times in JST) Note: Redemption of rewards continues up to August 6, 2018. Background With summer vacation arriving, a beach trip organized for Toji was led by Taeko Tanaka. The Investigation Team was split between Mihono Asakura, Kiyoka Musumi and Mirja Kitora who attended the trip, Chie Setouchi who traveled to the mountains, and Kofuki Shichinosato who saw no point in going on vacation. Kiyoka was excited to go to the beach, but an Aradama sighting at the nearby town forced the girls to set aside their vacation to perform their duties, and a Special Task Team member pointed more Aradama sightings on the nearby mountainside, prompting Mihono, Kiyoka and Mirja to head out to assist the Toji in the area. Meanwhile, Ellen, Mai, Kaoru, Hiyori, Sayaka and Nene were enjoying their separate summer vacation together. Mai, who revealed that the Yanase family has a private beach nearby, lamented that Kanami went down with a seasonal illness, but she assured Sayaka that Kanami wanted everyone to enjoy while she focused on recovering quickly. Suddenly, a phone call from Sana Maniwa relayed information about an Aradama sighting at the nearby mountains, and Kaoru was forced to comply with Ellen's decision to help out. Then, the girls found someone who was about to be cornered by an Aradama. Through Hiyori's quick thinking, the "weirdo" of Osafune Girl's School, Emily Watanabe, was rescued, and she revealed that she was tailing the members of the Investigation Team to gather data about them. Ellen and Kaoru, however, decided to bury Emily in the sand to prevent her from going anywhere. In the mountains, Mihono, Mirja and Kiyoka continued their advance to defeat the Aradama in the area. Mirja was worried about Mihono's focus nearing its limit and Kiyoka being brokenhearted about losing the chance for a summer vacation. As Kiyoka was about to be attacked by an Aradama, Hiyori was able to intercept the attack in time, as she arrived along with Sayaka, Mai, Ellen and Kaoru to perform suppression duties. Kiyoka soon felt the determination of the girls in making sure that the summer vacation trip would happen and, in a rare opportunity, made an initiative in defeating Aradama. As Emily continued to struggle under the sand, Mihono and the girls managed to finish the last of the Aradama in the area. Kaoru praised Kiyoka's fighting skills, and Mai decided to bring everyone to the Yanase family's private beach after their successful mission. Meanwhile, Kaoru and Ellen quickly realized that they have finished their mission at sundown, and they faced an angry Emily on their way back. Kiyoka, on the other hand, was simply relieved to have had enough leisure time with the Investigation Team. Event Details Story Quests Clearing the last Story Quest will reward players with the Achievement Suffix Title "Swimsuit". Event Maps Event Maps have a chance to drop 1 Town Area Nest Map as a Gold Chest drop and otherwise drop Scoops as a Silver Chest drop. Event Bonuses Main Members * 4★ Kiyoka Musumi (Swimsuit '18) - Event Point Gain + 10%, Drop + 2 * 3★ Maki Shidou (Swimsuit '18) - Drop + 1 * 3★ Kaoru Mashiko (Swimsuit '18) - Drop + 1 Support Members * 4★ Taeko Tanaka (Swimsuit '18) - Event Point Gain + 5%, Drop + 1 * 4★ Sayaka Itomi (Swimsuit '18) - Event Point Gain + 5%, Drop + 1 * 3★ Emily Watanabe (Swimsuit '18) - Drop + 1 * 4★ Miyako Sasano (Swimsuit '18) - Event Point Gain + 5% Event Raid Maps Clearing the Challenge-difficulty raid rewards players with the set Achievement title "Enjoy★Vacation Now". Event Login Bonuses In coordination with this event, a special login campaign that gives Gems and a 2★ Gacha Ticket was released. This login campaign lasts from July 24, 2018, 4:00 AM to August 2, 2018, 3:59 AM (times at JST). Rewards Event Point Rewards Scoop Item Shop List Mountain Nest Map Item Shop List Shaved Ice Item Shop List Category:Events